Reborn
by MoonlightMaiden14
Summary: There's a new woman in Darien's life after he breaks Serena's heart. Only the moonlight is the comfort Serena can recieve once her whole entire outlook begins to change, starting with the pain that continues to get inflicted on her body. FULL SUMM INSIDE


_Story: Reborn_

_Chapter: Prologue_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion (Serena/Darien)_

_Rated: Teen_

_**Summary: After breaking up with Serena, Darien moves on with another girl, leaving Serena's body aching for reasons no one can comprehend. Just one look from those midnight blue eyes can make Serena's pain worsen, and the moonlight is the only comfort she can find. Will she be too lost in the darkness that is beginning to consume her soul before he can love her again? Or is this darkness even dark?**_

_Author's Notes: Welcome to my newest story 'Reborn'! Now, I wasn't going to post this until a few of my other stories had been completed, but they are reaching their ends. **I thought I'd post this as just a TEASER!** It is the whole prologue, but I'm **NOT PLANNING ON UPDATING TILL AT LEAST ONE OF MY OTHER STORIES HAVE BEEN COMPLETED!** Or unless I get inspired again. You have been warned. Either way, I hope you read it, and enjoy!_

* * *

A petite, softly pale, young woman with two perfectly rounded buns on each side of her head with a single trail of golden blonde hair flowing from each walked slowly down the busy city streets of Tokyo, Japan. A piece of folded paper was clutched in her small, delicate hands and her striking cerulean eyes scanned the crowd in front of her.

Then, she spotted what her eyes had been seeking.

Black hair shining gold from the rays of the blazing sun up above was just exiting the Crown Arcade, and even though he wasn't facing her, the blonde knew the exact shade of blue his eyes were. Midnight.

But the sight of the man wasn't what sank her heart and pulled it deeper into the depths, it was the tall red head that was possessively clutching his brawny arm, gazing up at him with piercing green eyes. The blonde woman sighed while tucking a stray hair behind her ear. With hesitance in her step, she walked towards the couple that had temporarily paused in their walk to exchange a few words.

"Darien?" The voice was careful, reserved, but held a small amount of strength behind its tempting walls.

The raven-haired man turned at the sound of the voice, but even as the natural reflex was set in motion, there was a sense of restraint in his body. Deep, dark blue eyes clashed with clear cerulean ones as a tinge of annoyance filled the earlier.

His eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "What do you want?" He didn't even acknowledge her with the use of her name. She visibly winced.

Her grip tightened on the white paper in her hands. She brought it close to her chest. "I wanted to tell you something… something important."

"Whatever it is, I don't care." He returned his body back to its previous position while tugging on his companion.

Suddenly, a hand reached for his silk, black shirt. He stopped. "Please, Darien. I need to talk to you." He glanced over his shoulder. "I… I got accepted… to Mizuki Academy." Unfolding the paper, she shakily handed it to him. "You see? Aren't you happy? Amy had us all study so hard to pass the exam, remember?"

His eyes only flickered to the paper she was offering him. "Good for you. Is that all?"

A small gasp escaped her mouth as she brought her acceptance letter back to her chest. "Um… we were all accepted. I'm going to be going to school with all my friends… even Raye."

"That's nice." It was such a simple response that shouldn't have had such a big effect on the girl before the raven-haired man. The girl shivered as a sudden rush of pain ran through her arms before it spread up.

She winced as it continued to take its course, the man watching her curiously. "Oh… okay. Um, I'm sorry I bothered you."

He nodded firmly before returning his attention to the woman leaning on his arm. Without another glance in the blonde's direction or the acknowledgement of the sound of thunder from above, the man known as Darien walked away. The blonde stared ahead, intending to never remove her eyes from his back till she could no longer see it. Suddenly, the shrill of rain releasing from the darkened sky hampered her vision of the man she wanted more than ever. A small, crystal tear slid down her cheek, making fresh water mix with the salt.

--

Stepping softly into the small foyer of the two story house, the blonde removed her soggy school shoes. She took a few steps until she entered the abandoned living room, water dripping from her navy skirt. The sound of heavier footsteps filled the house as her mother appeared in the doorway that would lead to the kitchen.

"Serena Tsukino! You're drenched, and you come walking like that into my living room. You're getting water on my freshly cleaned carpet!" her mother cried as she pushed her daughter back onto the tile of the foyer. Taking a pale green towel from the closet, she started wiping it over her child's clothes. "What were you doing walking in the rain anyway? I gave you an umbrella this morning."

"I'm sorry, mom. I left it at school." Casting her eyes downward in shame, she pulled out the piece of paper from earlier before handing it to her mother.

The black-haired woman pulled the paper apart carefully since it was in the same state as her offspring. It took her a few seconds to read over it. "You got accepted, Serena, to Mizuki Academy?" Bright, purple eyes lifted to the blonde. "That's wonderful! That's one of the top schools in Tokyo. Oh, I'm so proud!" Not caring about the sopping wet clothes, she pulled her into a hug. "Ken, get in here!"

Hard footsteps began to descend the stairs. "What is it, Irene?"

The now sobbing woman turned to look at her husband, Serena still clutched tightly in her arms. "Oh, honey, Serena got in to Mizuki Academy."

His eyes widened for a moment before a grin broke out on his slightly wrinkling face. "Is that so? Well, I'll be darned. Congratulations, baby." Once he reached his wife and daughter, he pulled them into his arms, giving them a real bear hug.

"Thanks, dad," Serena said as she hugged him back. "And thanks, mom."

Irene pulled back. "Did you tell Darien?"

Serena sighed. "Yeah, I did. He didn't care."

Irene's dark eyes went soft before pulling her back into her arms. "Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie. I know you were hoping this would help."

Ken pulled up his the sleeves of his shirt. "Who cares what he thinks? I still say I should knock him around a few times for hurting my little girl."

Serena groaned, retreating from her mother's embrace. "Dad, _please. _We talked about this."

Ken grunted before letting a smile return. "I know, honey. I'm just ranting."

Irene frantically waved her hands in front of her. "Why am I letting you stand here? You could get pneumonia from staying in those clothes. Go take a nice hot bath before you get into some warm clothes, you hear?"

"Yes, mom." Serena went to kiss her parents on their cheeks before racing up the stairs.

--

Once dinner was over, Serena slipped quietly underneath her quilt decorated with crescent moons and pink and white bunnies. Sleep was the one place she could escape reality or at least most of the time. It would pull her into its comforting embrace, whisking away all her fears and heartaches. But then there were those times when sleep wasn't so friendly and it would use those very things against her.

"Serena, I know you're afraid, but you need your rest. It's the last week of school, and then it'll be summer." Luna walked up to her master's face, rubbing her forehead gently under Serena's chin. "I'm so proud of you for getting into Mizuki. I'm sure Darien has too much pride right now to show he is too."

Serena sighed, pulling Luna against her side. "Thanks." Taking a quick glance at the newly thin crescent outside, Serena closed her eyes to let sleep consume her, hoping the moon would scare away the nightmares.

--

The lunch bell rang, releasing the students of Juuban High from the clutches of the classrooms. Serena and her group of girlfriends made their way outside into the comfortably warm air to eat underneath their usual oak tree. Spreading her skirt around her in a proper manner, Serena took her seat next to the other blonde, Mina.

She pulled out her peanut butter and jelly sandwich and took a bite. "Does anyone else know what the heck Ms. H was talking about today?" Ms. H or Ms. Haruna used to be their eighth grade homeroom teacher, but as soon as they entered high school, someone decided to transfer her, someone that was trying to make the poor blonde miserable.

Lita was the first to speak up. "Serena, it's the last week of school. Ms. Haruna isn't even teaching us anything now."

Serena took a quick swig of her water. "Yeah, I know, but we turned our paper in today, remember? Turning a paper in means she goes on and on about the book again. I mean, how much can one person say about _Night_?"

"There's a lot to say about a book that was written on the author's experience of surviving the Holocaust," Amy said after swallowing. "In fact, even though the book's writing was simple, I thoroughly enjoyed it."

Mina nodded her head. "Me too, and I don't usually read English books."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Yes, you do. You just don't remember what you read."

Mina cocked her head to the side. "Oh. Right." She shrugged her shoulders, giggling. "Magazines are more interesting. Oh, did you hear about Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart? They're engaged!"

Lita shook her head, her ponytail swinging lightly behind her. "No, they're not. You only wish they were."

Mina put a finger to her chin before looking up in a thoughtful manner. "True." She sighed. "I wish I could find my Edward."

I laughed. "Mina, you are so obsessived."

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Yes, I'll admit that I am, but you are too!"

Putting a finger to my lips, I winked at her. "No one has to know."

She giggled, slapping me gently on the arm. After a few more giggles died down, the group of legendary young women returned to their meals. After a few more moments of chatter and gossip, the bell rang, signaling the start of the next period. The blonde with the buns reluctantly threw out her trash before following the crowd into the old school.

--

After school, Serena and Mina were walking along the city streets, heading towards the Crown Arcade. Unfortunately, the others couldn't join them today. Amy had to tutor a freshman after school while Lita and Raye had other affairs at their homes. Nonetheless, the two girls decided not to give up on their normal routine of milkshakes and video games at the arcade.

The sound of the jingling of bells filled Serena's ears as a cool breeze greeted her warm face. She stepped through the entrance, immediately turning to walk over to the girls' usual booth. The two blondes slid onto opposites, placing their bags next to them. It didn't take long for the head waiter, Andrew, to reach their table. "Good afternoon, ladies. What'll it be today?"

Mina smiled flirtatiously at the blonde. "Hey, Andrew. I'll have the usual shake with a hint of fries." She winked at him, giggling.

Her chuckled while scribbling down her order. "And what about you, Serena?"

"Just the shake for today, thank you." She smiled at him friendly. She remembered when she used to have a crush on the nice man back when her innocent life was still ignorant of what was to come. But then, another man came into her life when she least expected it. A man with hair deeper than a raven's darkest wing, and eyes the color of the midnight sky, and his tall form the perfect height for her, and his arms strong enough to protect her from the most awful dangers. Just the mere thought of him sent a shiver of pleasurable madness coursing through her veins. Shaking her head slightly, she gave Andrew another smile before he left to make their order. "So, Mina, what's up?"

Mina grinned at the simple, common question. "Oh, Serena! I have so much to talk about with you!" She loudly exhaled before placing her hands on the table. "Okay, so, here it goes. There's something I've been meaning to speak with you about." Serena nodded, motioning for her to go on. "Well, you see, I've had a steady income coming in lately for my career."

Serena's cerulean eyes widened. "Oh, that's great, Mina!"

Mina blushed lightly. "Thanks. Well, since I have a pretty good amount of money now, I've told my parents about moving out."

Serena gasped. "Moving out? Seriously, Mina? Oh, that's so awesome! What did they say?"

"They took it better than I thought they would, seeing as how they're so protective and all." She laughed, shaking her head. "Of course, though, they mentioned my age, saying I'm still a bit young to be moving out. I'm still sixteen."

Serena's smile fell. "So… what does that mean?"

Mina's face brightened back up after a moment. "Well, they did say it was fine with them if I found my own place, but on one condition: I have to find a roommate."

"A roommate?" Serena shrugged. "I guess that's understandable."

Mina tucked a stray strand of golden hair behind her ear. "I was hoping you would take the spot, Serena."

Serena's eyes widened again while her mouth might have fallen to the table if it could have. "WHAT?!"

Mina laughed. "I'm serious, Rena. I want you to be my roommate. What do you say?"

Serena clapped her hands together in excitement, happily giggling. "Oh, my gosh! Are you kidding? Of course I'll move in with you!" Suddenly, the laughter stopped. "Oh, no. What about _my _parents?"

Mina waved her hand in the air. "We can handle them."

Only a second passed until Serena grinned, nodding vigorously. "You're right. Oh, I'm so thrilled!"

"I'm glad." Mina smiled at her overly cheerful friend.

The happiness continued until Andrew returned with their order. "Here you go, ladies." He placed the food on the table. "And what's with all the excitement over here?"

Serena could barely contain it. "Oh, Andrew, Mina and I are getting an apartment together! Isn't that great?"

"Whoa, really? Well, yeah, that's awesome, you two. Congratulations, but aren't you a bit young?" He raised his eyebrows, a look of worry in his hazel eyes.

"Don't worry, Andrew. We can take care of ourselves," Mina said, blushing at the obvious concern he felt for them.

He sighed. "Okay, but I'm going to be bombarding you two with questions for a long time until I feel comfortable with the idea, all right?"

Serena leaned across the table, her voice going low. "I'm wondering who is going to be worse: Drew or my father." Mina giggled. Andrew shook his head with a smile on his face before retreating back to the counter. Serena and Mina continued to gossip about their new plans until the sound of the door's bell filled the air, signaling the arrival of some more customers.

Serena naturally glanced up at the entrance to see who it was, but then her whole body went stiff. Even at the back of the room, the smell of roses and spices reached her nostrils, suffocating her mind with his scent, but then a disgustingly strong scent of overly expensive perfume followed the previous, making the victim blanch. Serena cast her eyes down, trying her hardest not to stare at the man with the tall, slim red-head hanging off his arm.

Noticing her friend's sudden discomfort, Mina looked over her shoulder before looking back at the blonde. "Who is _that_?"

Serena shrugged before taking a long sip of her milkshake. "I don't know."

"Shouldn't you say something?" Mina peeled her eyes away from staring at the couple again. "I mean, he shouldn't be doing that."

"Doing what? We're no longer together, Mina. He's fresh meat again." Not that he was ever that fresh in the first place, Serena thought with a sneer from remembrance of the Silver Millennium.

Mina groaned, leaning against the booth. "I still don't understand why he broke up with you, though. The idiot. You guys are soul mates for heaven's sake!"

Serena turned her eyes towards the window, staring at over the city with its citizens are cars going by without a care. "He doesn't love me anymore. It's as simple as that, and that woman only proves that he's moved on." After the words left her mouth, a random itch suddenly formed on her wrist, making Serena unconsciously move to scratch it.

As soon as her fingers came in contact with her skin, the itch seemed to spread like a wildfire. Trailing up her arm, it was scorching everything along the way. Serena let out a surprised yelp as it reached her neck. Mina looked up from her fries, seeing the panic on her friend's face as her fingers tried controlling whatever was harming her.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Mina asked with worry in her eyes. "Serena?"

"My arm… my arm is burning!" Serena cried before her eyes rested on the milkshake positioned innocently on the table in front of her. In a flash, her left arm reached out for it before dumping the icy coolness down her arm. After the coolness settled on her skin, the fire seemed to vanish into thin air. It was like the flames were never there.

"Serena? Serena?" Mina was practically leaning across the table to the other side. "Andrew!"

Andrew had already been on his way after hearing the commotion coming from Serena, the couple from before following him. "What happened?" He pulled out a rag from his apron before going over to Serena to clean up the mess. Serena's face was still frozen from the panic she had felt.

Mina was shaking her head, her mouth agape from shock. "I-I don't know. One minute we were talking, and then the next moment, she was crying about her arm being on fire."

Andrew gently lifted Serena's strawberry shake covered arm to start wiping it off. "What were you two talking about?"

Mina's sky blue eyes instantly glanced at the man behind Andrew before looking back at Serena. "Uh, girl stuff."

Midnight blue eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why did she think her arm was burning?"

"How would I know?!" Mina snapped at the black-haired man. "It's none of your business anyway, Darien."

At the sound of his voice and the calling of his name, Serena finally came back to her senses. "What?" She looked at Darien. "What are you doing over here?" Glancing down at her arm, she saw the remains of the milkshake. "What happened with that?"

Darien's eyes narrowed again. "You mean you don't remember?"

Serena looked back at him, her eyes getting darker. "Remember what? What's going on?"

That's when it all came rushing back: the fire, the pain, the confusion, the burning, the heat, the panic, the coolness, the silence. Along with it came a rush of visions, all of them so different from the others. One with a girl with silver hair flowing down her back, another with blood and kingdoms, and the last of a man dressed in black armor, eyes are dark as the midnight sky. With a gasp, Serena collapsed into the arms of the waiter, the eyes in her vision following her to the depths of despair.

* * *

_Well, what do you think? I like it. I thought the ending was a little scratchy, but that's okay. This ended at the beginning of seven pages on Word so kudos to me for making it long! I wish all my chapters were long, but that can't always be that way. Anyway! Thanks for reading and don't be afraid to REVIEW! I love hearing what you think so don't be shy. :)_

_**WARNING: ONCE AGAIN, THIS STORY WILL NOT BE UPDATED UNTIL AT LEAST ONE OF MY OTHER STORIES HAVE BEEN COMPLETED!**_

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


End file.
